Adam and Eve: Forbidden fruit is the Sweetest
by Hacker in RLife
Summary: For thousand of years, Garden of Eden High was built for those who have 'Eve', a power that let's the Adam know that they're qualified to enter GoE High. And there's Kagami Taiga, a simple yet interesting Tiger. Being forced to go to GoE High, how will he cope with the new environment around him? And why the heck are those rainbow freak looking at him like that?
1. Chapter 1

**- Gotta tell you first that Virus is still absent, so I will be the one to run the show all by my self! -**

**Disclaimer**: Is Aomine not actually tan? Midorima is not a tsundere? Kise's not sparkling? Akashi actually says that he is not absolute? Murasakibara hates sweets? Well if that ever happens... that was not me! I do not own KNB

**Warnings**: Yaoi, yep just that. Also, maybe some character death. Not sure yet but I'm just gonna put this here just in case. Oh, and maybe some Ocs and OOC. Be warned.

* * *

_"Appearances are deceptive"_

Kagami packed his bags for the long journey he will be going to, grabbing the last piece of clothing; he zipped his bag close and wore the bag. He exited his room and was met, outside, by his Father screaming.

"Spider! Spider! Taiga, kill it!" Kagami's father ordered. Kagami rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers, a blame burst through the spider's body and the poor spider was all but ashes.

"Pops, it is just a spider. Next time, if you see one: Kill it _by yourself_" Kagami said as he watched his Father sighed in relief and put the knife that he was holding "I'll be going now"

"Take care son, make your old man proud"

"I will"

* * *

_**It all started a week before it happen.**_

_Kagami glared at the approaching bear that was about to jump on him, Kagami wasn't backing down from a fight but that doesn't mean he's not afraid to die. Slowly and surely, when the bear was standing still and was not showing some signs of moving from it's position, Kagami knew that it was the right time._

_Gathering his power on his hands, he placed his hand at the direction of the bear. With one look at the bear, Kagami fired some fire at the bear and the bear fell and was burned but not much._

_"Taiga! Come here, help me lit the fire"_

_"Coming! Also, I burned a bear"_

_"That's good, it means that we have enough food for the village tonight"_

_Kagami took a last glance at the bear before running back to the Leon Village. Leon Village is just a simple village behind some waterfall that has a passage within itself._

_Humming to herself, Alex folded the newly cleaned clothes that she just washed. She heard the door open and quickly grab her frying pan to hit Kagami with. Knowing this already, Kagami caught the frying pan with ease._

_"This routine is getting older and older, how about a new one?" Kagami said, Alex raised an eyebrow before motioning Kagami to lit the fire at the forgotten woods that was already gathered at a clear space; below the hanging pot._

_Kagami nodded and quickly lit the fire up by just touching the wood. Alex clapped with a hint of sarcasm at the pace of the clapping "There's a letter for you by the way" Alex pointed._

_Kagami looked at the direction Alex was pointing on a top of a table at the right corner of the house, a letter was resting. Kagami walked to the table and held the letter in his hand. He opened it and began reading:_

_**Congratulations, fellow Adam!**_

_**I, Eres Praeerant, the Principal, humbly invite you, Kagami Taiga, to Garden of Eden High as one of the newest First Year Adams along with a couple of others.**_

_**At the end of the week, there will be a escort for you. As of today, you may use the rest of your time with your friends and family, after that you are not to be allowed to communicate with anyone within the outside world.**_

_**We will be awaiting for your arrival**_

_**Sincerely yours, Eres Praeerant**_

_"Isn't that great! You can finally continue on with your schooling" Alex smiled, Kagami looked at the letter with confusion as he scratch his head._

_"It is, but I'm not sure. I want to stay here to help out with Pops and the others but..." Alex smacked Kagami's head from behind and Kagami ended up falling to the floor; face-first._

_"Ouch! Alex what was that for!?" Kagami complained._

_"Taiga, this is a good opportunity for you! You could finally get a proper education than the school here in the village, you do know that Tatsuya is attending GoE right?"_

_"What, no! And you didn't tell me?"_

_"I thought you knew"_

_"I thought he was just travelling around the mountains"_

_"For ten years straight?"_

_"...Yeah"_

_"I just don't understand what goes through your mind, anyway; you are going to GoE whether you like it or not. Now go and prepare yourself for the feast. I'll be telling our fellow villagers"_

* * *

Kagami jumped from rock to rock and reached the cave behind the vines that covers the exit to the outside world. Kagami would be lying if he said that he knew what the outside world looks like. Living in the Leon Village for sixteen years with the knowledge of cleaning to learn the different kinds of plants and herbs.

Stepping out of the waterfall, Kagami was greeted by a girl around his age "You must be Kagami Taiga, am I correct?"

"Yep, and you must be here to escort me to GoE high?" the girl nodded and she ushered Kagami to follow her outside the woods with it's path will lead the two of them outside the forest. Meaning: the outside world.

It took them a while to walk through the woods but finally reached the end. Kagami took note of the rectangle thing and the man leaning on the window.

"Hey, Hoko, I brought the guy" said the girl, Hoko looked up and greeted Kagami with a nod.

"Well, let's not waste time now. The Welcoming Ceremony is going to start and I also have a-"

"A date with Setsu? Don't worry, he's the most patient guy I know"

"No, I meant that I have a meeting with Sir. Chronos. Looks like Ruses messed with one of the Clockwork Emblems"

"Right... so Kagami, if you will, enter the limo and we will be on our way"

"But I don't know how to ride one"

"Just push the button under the hole here, and pull then climb and close"

Following the instructions given to him, Kagami climbed inside the limo with the girl behind him. Hoko climbed on the driver's seat and started the engine. It was only a few minutes of turning here and there before Kagami felt lighter than before, he looked outside the window and found out that the limo was flying in mid-air.

"Whoa! This things flies, do all things... like this flies?" Kagami asked as he watched the ground underneath the limo in amazement.

"No, only cars like this in GoE can... and the other schools like GoE also" the girl explained.

"There are other schools?"

"Yeah, there's Wonder Fantasia Academy, Roses by the Tree High. and Teikou middle school"

"One of them doesn't sound like the others"

"I know right, two of them are very fancy and the other is like '_Fuck this shit, I'm just Teikou_'"

And the chatting went on, talking about the schools until they went to talking about a little of Garden of Eden High.

"Garden of Eden High or simply GoE was founded by Principal Eres' great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. The School was built between the year of 1705, the school was only some trees in the middle of a field. Then, the school upgraded itself to more suitable place. The school stood for many thousands of years until this day" the girl finished, then she looked at Kagami and found out that he was staring at her. "What?"

"It just that, you never tell me your name" Kagami said.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot, my name is A-"

The girl never got to finish her sentence, Hoko parked the limo as the car flew down and safely landed on the ground, he opened the door for the girl and Kagami. When the two left the car, they bid Hoko goodbye as he went to somewhere.

Kagami was amazed how the school look... it was big and shiny. It wasn't normal for Kagami to be seeing this, the school in his village was made out of wood and it was about fifteen feet tall but this school; it's about 1,300,000 million feet-whatever.

"Stop gawking like an idiot" the girl ordered him "Let's go, we're already late"

"Okay, by the way, what's your name again"

"It's A-"

A ringing sound started but Kagami heard what The Girl's name is, so he followed The Girl to wherever destination she was taking him. Kagami looked around and there were walking dolls and different kinds of bird flying around, there was even a flying pig. The two of them reached a building that Kagami guessed as a '_Gym_' that he from a book.

"This is the Gym, I think I know that you know what this is" Kagami nodded "Good, let's go inside"

The Girl pushed the door open and they could hear the loud voice:

"And that is all for the Welcoming Ceremony, we shall now start the sorting. Like what I have said, all students will be standing here at this flat platform. The platform will tell you if you are either a God or a Being"

Kagami looked at The Girl besides him and asked "What does she mean by tell if you are a God or a Being?"

"God means that you can control something with the use of your energy, mind, and control. Something like you can control something without actually touching them or using an object to use your Eve. Being is the exact opposite, it means that you use your Eve physically. Some of this are Cooking, Crafting, Pheromone, and other stuff" The Girl paused then said "Of course, if your Eve is physical and if it is very powerful, you might get sorted into God"

"What's an Eve again"

"Its your power"

"I get it know, so how do I know if it's my turn"

"Simple, Eres will call your name. Now go in line with the other first years, I'll be on the other side of the room"

Kagami just continue on staring at The Girl until she sighed and pushed Kagami between a guy and a gal before leaving him there. Kagami's eyes darted from left to right, observing his surroundings before a loud voice again startled him from his thoughts.

"First up! We got Mori Himitsu!"

Said girl stood up at the platform and just as she stand on it, the platform shined the words '_Being_'

"Tsubasa Saki"

'_Being_'

"Antonio Garcia"

'_Being'_

"Dan Turner"

'_Being_'

"Anastasia River"

'_God_'

..."Kagami Taiga"

Kagami nervously walked up to the Platform, eyes were all upon him. He stepped on the Platform, and the Platform began to shine but no words came for a minute before the words '_Undetermined_' came into view.

Eres raised an eyebrow and shot a look at The Girl. The Girl could only shrug and look at Kagami with as much shock as the others "_Undetermined? Now this is new_"

The situation was going out of control and Kagami was very uncomfortable, he closed his eyes and jumped a bit when Eres' voice interrupted the conversation "You may think something went wrong with the Platform, but it is built by our very professional inventor, Riko Aida. It may occurred that Kagami Taiga is not yet whether to be a God or a Being, for now; he will be recognize as a '_Existence to be Nonexistence_' and will be living in his own. He will not be recognized as a God or a Being. That I have said, continue with the sorting..."

* * *

"Ugh, this must be my worst first day ever" Kagami mumbled to himself as he nervously shifted when he noticed that the room he entered was suddenly quiet and everyone decided to stare at him.

"You must be the EbN, Kagami Taiga" the teacher said, Kagami nodded "I am Ms. Passé, your History teacher. I hope that you are not as troublesome as this class"

"Will do Mam"

"Before I start the lesson, introduce yourself. Name, Age, Nationality, where you live, and Eve"

"I'm Kagami Taiga, 16, full-Japanese, Leon Village, and-"

Someone kicked the door, and animals began to enter the room. Everyone, except for Kagami, screamed and went to the farthest corner of the room.

"_Ducks, the flying pig, a lizard thing, some kind of fish that walks on land, a rabbit, and a horse with a horn_" Kagami thought as he scanned the animals before him.

"Sorry, the animals won't let me go to class without them" the guy laughed, Passé could only sigh.

"Or that you can't go to class without them" Passé said, the guy stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Oops, got caught"

Passé rubbed her forehead, calming herself before turning to face Kagami "Kagami-san, please sit at the front row to the left. We shall start with our lessons, and you!" she pointed at the still cowering students "Go to your seats"

"Since they're a First Year among us, I would like to repeat the last thing we have read yesterday so Kagami-san could follow" Passé snapped her fingers and something on the board appeared. Different types of pictures started to move as Passé talked "As you all know, GoE was built in 1705. However, the name of the school wasn't originally GoE instead it was called Betrayal in Place School. The name was changed in mid-80s by Ms. Harriet Eve, who was the wife of Fredrick Adam. The two died in 1897 with no evidence on how they were killed, can someone tell me how they died?"

A girl raised her hand and Passé signaled her to stand up "The two were killed by Cedric Snake because Cedric wanted to rule the place for his own intentions of turning the no-yet-to-be-called Adams into... Snakes"

"_Snakes? As in Animals?_" Kagami thought confusedly, Passé knowing that Kagami will be confused said:

"A Snake is called to Adams with dark powers or an evil Adam. Snake was once also in the sorting but was removed because someone died by being bullied because he was a Snake"

"Continuing, what were the powers of Harriet Eve and Fredrick Adam?"

A boy, this time, shot his hand up and stood up "Harriet Eve's power is Time Travelling while Fredrick Adam's was turning dreams into reality. Not the literal dream, but a dream wish"

"Very good, so h-"

Moooooo~

A vein appeared on Passé's head as she shot a glare at the guy that was with the animals "It would be appreciating if you would leave this class with your animal friends, it is very distracting when teaching"

"Ah, how about... nope" the guy replied as he rubbed the rabbit's ear.

"You show her Kyle!" someone in the room yelled, and everyone suddenly began to cheer for the guy named Kyle.

Kagami could only roll his eyes and look outside, this was going to be the things that will change his life. For now, he reached for his notebook and took notes.

* * *

** - Finish Chapter 1, how do you think it is? -**

**- Review, Rate, Follow, Stalk, and Kidnap. See you soon, gotta do my project first before I get killed. -**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Heya, I am back but not for long. I am just connected to a random wi-fi around and I'm going back to sleep so I'll make this quick as possible - **

**Disclaimer**: Is Aomine not actually tan? Midorima is not a tsundere? Kise's not sparkling? Akashi actually says that he is not absolute? Murasakibara hates sweets? Well if that ever happens... that was not me! I do not own KNB

**Warnings**: Yaoi, yep just that. Also, maybe some character death. Not sure yet but I'm just gonna put this here just in case. Oh, and maybe some Ocs and OOC. Be warned.

* * *

_"The pen is mightier than the sword"_

The Generation of Miracle is an all-star group of Teikō middle school. It is a team of 5 (arguably 6) Adams, each with their own exceptional Eve. The team won the middle school battle, Captis tournament, the last three consecutive years. Graduating, they entered GoE High and news spread fast to all Adams. They are treated, respected, and followed by all (With some others as exceptions) The 6 are:**  
**

Akashi Seijurou "_Future Emperor". _God. Can read the future.

Murasakibara Atsushi "_Earth Titan". _God. Can make himself bigger and smaller at will.

Midorima Shintarou "_Forest Controller"_. God. Can control any type of plant, tree, vines, etc.

Aomine Daiki "_Power Demon". _Originally Snake, then God. Excels at Speed and Strength.

Kise Ryouta "_Copy-Cat". _Being at first, then God. Can copy any Eve.

Kuroko Tetsuya "_Phantom Persona". _Being. Invisibility.

No one was able to be at their level and no one intend to be, fearing that it might cost their life.

"Ne, ne. Akashicchi, ever heard of the EbN?" Kise chirped.

The GoM were having lunch near the singing lilies at the Garden at the center of the school, it was an all place for the Adams but others were afraid of them so they went to find another spot.

"The EbN... I think I have heard about him" Midorima said as he looked up from his book "Kagami Taiga is his name. First time encountering magic, and also first time entering the outside world. 16 years old with red hair and weird eyebrows"

"Eh, do you mean him?" Murasakibara lazily said as he pointed at a trapped and flustered Kagami being cornered by a couple of first years. The rest of the GoM watched in amusement as Riko Aida, the student council president, scolded the first years.

"And don't bother him ever again!" she screamed so loud that even the GoM hear her. Riko huffed and turned to Kagami "Sorry about them, it is just... really weird that a first year like you isn't a God nor a Being"

"Is it really a big deal?" Kagami asked, Riko shrugged and Kagami rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance.

"By the way, Riko Aida. Second year. Being. Eve is that I can build whatever I want"

"Kagami Taiga. EbN. Eve is-"

"Hey, it's the EbN. Come on crew, it's time to interview!"

"Shit, the Newspaper club is here" Riko cursed, she grabbed something in her pocket and threw it at the Newspaper club. When the object had hit them, it activated itself and it suddenly made a cage around the people.

"Wha- Riko! Give us a break, we just want to ask some questions"

"Not like you're not gonna let him go, ever. Let's go Kagami, I'll be introducing you to some of my friends at the Captis Club" Riko said as she grabbed Kagami's arm and began pulling him.

"Captis Club?" Kagami confusely asked, Riko looked at him and smiled.

"I'll explain it to you when we get there"

"What about the Newspaper club?"

"I'll come back for them later"

And Kagami and Riko disappeared from their sight. Meanwhile, back to the GoM. They were entertained by the scene they have watched, except for Murasakibara and Aomine who was busy in their own world.

"That was interesting to say at least, so that's the EbN?" Akashi asked, Kise nodded happily and Akashi rubbed his chin "By the way, what's his Eve?"

"Now that's the problem Akashicchi, no one knows. In his first class, he was interrupted by Kyle when he was going to say what his Eve is" Kise replied as he listened to one of the lilies singing.

"I am very curious what his Eve is. Ryouta, find out what his Eve is"

"Okay!"

* * *

Riko and Kagami walked along the hallway, avoiding some curious first and second years on the way, Riko has to punch one of them in the face while he tried to force Kagami into telling him. The poor guy ended up in the clinic.

"Was that really necessary, punching the guy I mean" Kagami asked as he recalled the memory.

"That guy deserved it, have they even heard _Personal Space_" Riko said, she stopped in front of a door that the sign read '**_Captis Club: Captis members only_**_' _"Let's go inside, I am eager to introduce you to your upperclassmen"

Riko opened the door and entered, Kagami following nervously. Once entering the room, the people inside it quiet up when Kagami stepped one foot in the room. Riko rolled her eyes and grabbed his arms before pulling him in the middle of the room.

"Guys, this is Kagami Taiga. A first year and the EbN, treat him well or I will double your training menu" Riko threatened, everyone in the room shivered as they nodded. Then, a guy wearing glasses came forward.

"I am Hyuuga Junpei. Second year. Being. Eve is can shoot anything within my hands at any range" Hyuuga said as he pushed his glasses up, a guy behind him walked towards him and held out his hand.

"I am Kiyoshi Teppei. Second year. God. Eve is that I can read any situation and make up plans easily" Kiyoshi introduced, Kagami placed his hand on Kiyoshi and the two handshake.

A guy with a cat-like mouth jumped behind on Kagami's back "I am Koganei Shinji. Second year. Being. Eve is Cat Pheromone" Koganei jumped off Kagami's back and grabbed the tall guy at the back "This is Mitobe Rinnosuke. Second Year. Being. Eve is that he can understand and translates any type of language. By the way, he don't speak much"

Another one came forward, this time with narrow eyes "I am Izuki Shun. Second year. Being. Eve is that I can see everything around me in a short range"

Then there was a few more, Kagami tried to remember their names. But we'll talk about that later, Kagami now was looking at Riko and asked "What's Captis by the way?"

"Captis is Latin, which means Capture. The game is about a ball-shooting game, five members are needed. The work is, the Forwards will be standing in the middle. Forwards are the ones who are either tall or good at jumping. If the Forwards are in the middle, a ball in he ground will appear and the Forwards will jump to get the ball. If one got it, then the game begins. The Forward will try to go to the enemy base and try to shoot it inside of one of the enemies' ring by either throwing or by dunking. The lowest ring is one point, the highest is three, the middle is two. Also, you can use your Eve but in a limited power. Collars like this, made by me" Riko held up a black collar for Kagami to see "Are tied to one's neck. If you try to use too much Eve, then it will zap you like you're being hit by lighting. There is this thing called Llab, it's name is backwards for ball. Llab is a ball that is color gold, if you manage to have it in your hands and shoot it at the enemies ring then you will get 50 points. But be careful, a Llab will only appear in a short time and it will disappear and appear on a different location. This causes the Adams to be confuse by either getting the ball or the Llab and this causes to shorten the time and the distracted team to lose. The time limit in the game is 10 minutes, and is divided into 4 quarters"

"So this is like basketball?" Kagami grinned, Riko titled her head in confusion "Basketball is like Captis, but you dribble or bounce the ball repeatedly in your hands until you shoot it in a ring. There's only one ring though. There's no Eve in it and you just try to avoid your opponents"

"Interesting, you will explain it to us after I finish the introduction. Continuing, there are five positions in the game. Forwards are the ones that are expert at jumping and dunking. Shooting Guards are the ones that shoots the most points in the game. Power Forwards are the ones who are great at speed and agility, ones that are also good at dunking. Centers are the ones that blocks the opponent to prevent them from getting the ball. Point Guards are the ones that are depended on controlling the momentum of their members in the game and are mostly the ones handling on getting the Llab"

"So you guys are...?"

"The official Captis club, the GoM are also in it but since they have other things to do, they don't have much time to practice nor participate" Hyuuga explained. "Now, tell us about this 'basketball'"

And so Kagami did, everyone listened to ever detail they heard. From the first word Kagami said until the very last word that he ended with. Everyone was fascinated, but soon they have to dismissed themselves since there were still classes to go to.

Whistling to himself, Kagami walked out of the Captis Club room and was greeted by a smiling blonde "Can I help you?" Kagami asked.

"Ssu, hello. I am Kise Ryouta. First year. God. Nice to meet you!" Kise greeted.

Kagami nodded and said "And I am Kagami Taiga, what are you doing outside the Captis room?"

"I was going to my next class, Photography. You?"

"Wait, let me check... I got Home Economics, where is that?"

"That is just three doors left side away from my room, how about I escort you there?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Kise-san"

"Just Kise will be fine, so I take it that you have met the Captis club?"

"Yep, the senpais were great and nice. This Captis thing seems amazing, although I am not sure if I would like to try it. It sounds fun"

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Why not? We're friends"

"Friends... yeah, we're friends"

"Oh, it looks like that we're here. See you later, I'll teach you Captis tomorrow at lunch"

"Thanks again Kise"

"Anytime, Kagamicchi!"

Kise waved goodbye and left a dumbfounded Kagami looking at him confusedly, when Kise disappeared, Kagami turned to look at the door and knocked. The door was opened by some gingerbread men standing on each other's shoulder.

"EbN-san, looks like you're 2 minutes late. It is bad for a new student like you to be late, next time be early" the teacher scolded, Kagami blushed and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, teach. Got a little bit lost" Kagami said as he went to the table with a pinkette since the table has one vacant seat.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I am Momoi Satsuki. First year. Being. Eve is that I can analyze someone's strength, power, and speed by just looks" Momoi introduced.

"Kagami Taiga. First year. EbN like everyone says. Eve is-"

"EbN-san, Momoi-san, I suggest that you two to keep quiet if you don't want to march your way to detention" the teacher yelled, Kagami and Momoi stopped with their babbling and apologized silently "Continuing, we will start by cooking cakes with your partners. But I want them to be unique, I want them to be colorful and has an amazing design. You can use any ingredients you like, time limit is 30 minutes"

"How about we cook some Cherry Knot Cakes? Those are my specialties" Momoi suggested as she grabbed the book with the recipe in it "I'll read the instructions and you cook them"

"Sure" Kagami folded his sleeves and got himself ready. Momoi recited the materials they needed and also the procedures, Kagami followed every detail she said (with Momoi's help with some tools)and finally; it was time to cook the cake.

"I'll be the one baking it" Momoi said as she was about to put the cake pan inside the oven, but Kagami stopped her "What?"

"Let me do it" Kagami said.

"But you don't know how to use an ove-"

"Just let me, okay. I know what to do" Kagami closed his eyes and placed his hand on the top of the unbaked cake, his hands hovering. He concentrate and he can now feel his hands getting a little bit hotter, after a few minutes he looked down at the cake and smiled "And that's how a cake should look like"

"Kagami, your Eve is fire?" Momoi asked.

"Yep, now that it's bake. Let's decorate this"

"This is what we will be using to decorate" Momoi said as she showed Kagami a bowl of Cherry Knots "If you eat this now, you'll be having some hard time. The fun part in eating this is that you have to untangle the knot in 3 minutes, if you can't then the cherry if you're tongue will instead; wrap itself on your tongue until you can't remove it. Only some people are lucky enough to untangle them, while the others were sent to the clinic just to remove it"

"And you're?"

"An expert at this, come on. I'm already carving to eat the cake"

"Now, how should we put them... No, don't you dare smash that inside the cake. No multi-color icing over the knots either"

* * *

**- Chapter 2 is so bad, sorry! -**

- **Review, Rate, Follow, Stalk, and Kidnap. Bye bye -**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Oh my god, thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! I love you all so much, by the way Periodic Test is coming and I have a load of projects to do so I'll be posting this one for now -  
**  
**Disclaimer:** Is Aomine not actually tan? Midorima is not a tsundere? Kise's not sparkling? Akashi actually says that he is not absolute? Murasakibara hates sweets? Well if that ever happens... that was not me! I do not own KNB

**Warnings:** Yaoi, yep just that. Also, maybe some character death. Not sure yet but I'm just gonna put this here just in case. Oh, and maybe some Ocs and OOC. Be warned.

* * *

_"Honesty is the best policy" _

Himuro Tatsuya, a full-Japanese men. A first year in GoE High, once gone to elementary and middle school at Wonder Fantasia Academy. He was six years old when he discovered his Eve and quickly told this to his not-by-blood brother and Alex, both were surprised but still accepted him. Still six, he was invited to go to learn the world of Eves. Not wanting to hurt his brother's feelings, he told him that he was just travelling around the mountains. And that's when he left.

His Eve was Girl Pheromone, a Being. He was very popular among the girls, with or without his Eve. Best friend of Murasakibara and an acquaintance of the GoM. Up to this day, he still misses his younger brother.

So, he surely wouldn't expect that fate decided it was time for both of them to meet up, right?

* * *

Himuro locked his room and went on his way, he waved at the girls that were squealing as he walked.

"_Ah, same old, same old. This routine is getting boring already. Squealing girls, waving at them, acting cool, is there any more? I wish Taiga was here, then it would be more exciting!" _smiling to himself (receiving massive nosebleeds from the girls) he walked down the stairs and was greeted by Murasakibara.

"Muro-chin" Murasakibara greeted as Himuro eyed the poor _moving _chocolate snake the Murasakibara was chomping down.

"_And being picked up by Atsushi" _Himuro added to his last thoughts, he walked to Murasakibara "Atsushi, didn't I tell you that eating sweets in the morning is bad?"

"Yeah, but this was delivered by Aka-chin, I don't want them to be wasted"

"You're being spoiled too much by Akashi, how about you tell him that he don't need to babysit you anymore"

"Even if I did, he will still continue to do that"

"True, anyway; what's your class?"

"Eh... ano, Chemistry. You?"

"Chemistry also"

The two were now in the school building, by now, the poor chocolate snake was already gone and was replaced with singing jelly beans. Flavored strawberry to grapes. Himuro covered his ears with his hands and said.

"Atsushi, please eat them all already. It's annoying and very noisy" Himuro ordered, Murasakibara pouted but followed Himuro's orders.

"Ne, Muro-chin, have you heard about the EbN?" Murasakibara asked, Himuro shook his head and Murasakibara continued "The EbN is a boy with red hair, and weird eyebrows. First year student and first time entering the Eve World"

"Red hair... and weird eyebrows?" _Could it be? _

"According to Kise-chin, his name is Kagami Taiga"

"Kagami... Taiga?" _So you're here already _

"Yep. Ah, Muro-chin. Hurry up, we're late"

"Sorry... Atsushi"

"Yeah?"

"After class, come with me and let's find this EbN guy"

"Sure, in exchange, buy me a multi-color lollipop"

With that, the two quickly ran to the laboratory. But even if they did ran, the teacher scolded them and gave them detention for being late. Himuro knew that he would be in trouble.

* * *

_**RING! RING! **_

The hallway was now being filled by Adams running around, Murasakibara and Himuro being one of them. Himuro was having trouble with moving around and he was being squished! Using his Eve, he attracted all of the girls' attention and all of them made way for the two to walk.

"That takes care of that" Himuro muttered, then his eyes widen as he barely avoided the flying scissors that almost hit his face.

"Tatsuya, what is that I have heard that you got Atsushi late and now having detention?" Akashi asked as he pierced a menacing stare and Himuro felt that he was being ripped apart in Akashi's head.

"I am so sorry, Akashi"

"I do not wish to happen this again" Akashi said, then he grabbed something inside his jacket. It was a multi-color lollipop that Murasakibara asked.

**_- Cut! -_**

**_Hacker: _**_Before we continue, I'll explain what a multi-color lollipop is. Hence it's name, it's a lollipop that changes color and it's color will be it's flavor. For example: Red; Apple, Strawberry, Raspberry, etc _

**_- Sew! -_ **  
"Akashi, don't you think that you're spoiling Atsushi too much. I know that you two are close friends and all, but don't you think that you should stop that for a while" Himuro said as he looked at Murasakibara sucking the lollipop with his cheeks puff like a chipmunk.

"I appreciate your corncern for Atsushi, but I won't stop. And what are you talking about spoiling? I do not spoil him" Akashi said and cue on the coming of the rest of the Miracles minus Kise.

"Yes you are-nanodayo" Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up, Aomine behind him yawned and Kuroko waved at Himuro as a greeting.

"I do not!" Akashi argued, Midorima sighed.

"Yes you do actually, Akashi-kun. At mornings, you sent him chocolate snakes and singing jelly beans. At lunch, you feed him growing donuts. And at Nights, you feed him Popsicle Rockets" Kuroko said "And don't forget that you do the projects that he must do because he is lazy to do it on his own"

"So? That is only spoiling him a little, that's not much compare that if I am going to spoil him fully"

"Then, after Aominecchi grabbed the Llab. He used his Eve and ran to the the enemies line without being stopped by the opponent's team" everyone turned to right as they heard Kise's voice.

"Really, then he must be amazing" Himuro's eyes widen as he heard the voice that replied, his heart beating as fast as Aomine's running speed was. The time seemed to slow down as a guy with red hair and weird eyebrows appeared.

Himuro's feet began to move by it's own as he ran to _Kagami, _who was speaking with Kise "Taiga!"

Kagami stopped and he felt a weight on top of him "Ta-Tatsuya!"

"It is you! It's been a while, how is my little brother doing?" Himuro asked as everyone in the crowd that were watching widened.

..."Eeeeeeeh!? Himuro/-kun/-san/Muro-chin/Tatsuya/-kun/-san has a little brother!?"

"Calm down everyone, I'll explain everything to you. So how about closing your mouths before a dragonfly enters it?"

**Wait a minute while the Dragon is explaining some stuff...**

"So he is just a little brother figure?" Kise said, they were still in the middle hallway. Fuck classes, Himuro is telling an interesting story.

"Yep, and I'm the big brother" Himuro stated as he huffed proudly.

"An overprotective one that is" Kagami muttered, Himuro's eyes twitched and smiled while leaking out a dark aura.

"Of course, I'm the big brother. And the big brother needs to protect the little one, besides the bullies that were bullying you deserved the beating I gave them"

"Himurocchi, what do you mean by that?" Kise asked.

"When Taiga was young, he was often bullied. The bullies didn't see me, I beat them up until they were sent to the healer of the village."

"_Scary!" _Everyone though, minus Akashi (because he is absolute). Just then, one of the teachers came and saw them.

"What are you Adams doing outside!? Class started 20 minutes ago!" the teacher shouted, everyone panicked and ran to different directions. However, the GoM, with Kagami and Himuro, ran to the path that was nowhere near the classes they were suppose to go. Instead, they went to an abandoned room at the west wing.

Kagami was apparently not expecting this at all, he thought that they **would **be going to their classes. He was afraid that it was just his first week and second day and he was already gonna get in trouble.

"Um... Kise, what are we doing here?" Kagami couldn't help but asked as he watched the GoM and Himuro sat down on the cold hard floor while he was sitting on a warm chair.

"Ssu, I don't know either. We just suddenly ran here without any reason" Kise answered as he shifted to get a more comfortable position.

"Want to trade places? You look like your uncomfortable sitting on the floor" Kagami said, but Kise only decline. Kagami tried to offer to trade places again but the menacing glare that Himuro was sending him made him glued to the seat.

"Okay, what do we do now? Going outside is risky, especially now that the're may be a possibility that a teacher is walking down the hall" Kuroko said.

"How about we just get to know Taiga better?" Akashi said, it took a minute before everyone agreed. All of them sat in a circle, Kagami still in his chair, and Kise started.

"Kagamicchi, wha..."

* * *

While the GoM and the two brothers were talking, they didn't notice the strange figure standing on a tree branch. His eyes following every moment the Adams were talking about, taking every little detail he could. Grabbing his phone in his pocket, he dialed a number and a voice answered.

"..._ve you discovered who this EbN is_?" the voice on the other line said.

"Yes, master. The EbN is they guy with red hair and weird eyebrows" the guy answered as he watched Aomine's lips ask a question "Along with the GoM"

"_Those guys? Well, I am not surprise. Continue on with observing them, don't do anything. Don't provoke them or show yourself, when you get back I'll be doing somethings and you're in it. For now, continue on what you are doing. We need that EbN for our plan, his Eve is very powerful. We can use that to open the gate and break the barrier" _

"As you wish" and the line went dead.

"Kagami Taiga... soon enough, you'll be our's"

* * *

Kise stood up and stretched his arms and legs, the others did what he did too. Kagami, on the other hand, was embarrassed. Darn that Himuro! Saying every detail of his childhood, now they know that he used to be dressed up as a gril by the villager girls.

"I hate you so much Tatsuya, you'll pay for that" Kagami mumbled as he stepped out of the room and walked away.

"Taiga, where are you going? Big brother still have a lot of questions to ask!" Himuro shouted as he caught up to Kagami.

"Eh, so Kagamicchi was like that in the past." Kise said as he and the GoM walked to the opposite path, after taking a few steps he finally remembered something "I forgot!"

"What did you forget?" Murasakibara asked, he bit into the now colored yellow-green lollipop.

"I'll tell him later" Kise mumbled then turned to Murasakibara "It's nothing Murasakicchi, I better get going. See you guys"

And he ran off, the GoM looked at each other before giving Kise's back another look. That was weird, but it was Kise, what would they expect. They opened the door to the Tamery room and entered.

Going to Kise, he ran and ran. Copying Aomine's Eve, he past through different kinds of Adams. Jumping above the Goblin teacher and sliding down under the Mirror of the Spirit Mirror until he crashed into one of the faeries carrying a five feet tall stack of books, he quickly picked up the fallen books and handed it to the faerie before running.

Just in time, he opened the door to Magic Class. He jumped inside when he found out that he was a minute early, humming to himself he sat at his seat that was near the window and the front. The teacher came and all of the students stood up and bowed.

"Hello class, everyone seems to be present. For today, we will be summoning familiars. This will be your 30% of your project and also they will be used as your protectors in the upcoming Last Dead-Man standing 179th cup, after another humiliating defeat against the Roses by the Tree High, we teachers feel like this year is going to be different" the teacher explained as she clasped her hands together and slowly separated them. A pentagram appeared and continued "I want everyone of you to stand in the middle and concentrate, relax and release your aura"

"For example" she stood in the middle of the pentagram, she took a deep breathe and the light from the pentagram shined red for a minute before the light gathered itself and formed a circle in front of her. The light disappeared and was replaced by a floating purple dragon "See?"

"Awesome!" the Adams shouted in amazement, soon everyone was in line in taking their turns. Everyone has different kinds of familiars. Slimes, Elves, Serpents, Griffins, mini swordsmen, and a Cerberus.

"Kise Ryouta" the teacher called out. Kise excitedly walked in the middle of the pentagram and took a deep breathe. Almost for a minute a bright light came out, gathered itself, and it suddenly moved playfully around Kise. The light disappeared like smoke being removed by the wind.

"Heya!" a yellow-skin guy said. The girls squealed at the _handsome _familiar that was standing besides Kise. His orange messy hair was pointing at the right direction, his mischievous red eyes were shining bright, his red fox ears was twitching, and his fox tail was curled up "So who's my Master here?"

Everyone pointed at Kise "He he, hi"

"Oh, you're my Master? Hm... not bad" the human fox leaned in and kissed Kise out of blue. Kise's hand suddenly glowed and a mark appeared "There, the contract is finished"

"Eh?" Kise managed to say as his face slowly turn to red, along with the teacher and others "Eh... Eeh... EEEEEEHHHHHH!"

**The others... **

**Kagami: **What was that?

**Himuro: **Did the giant creepy smiling spider escaped again?

**Akashi: **Isn't that Ryouta's voice?

**Midorima: **Must have founded Aomine's room...

**Aomine: **Oi, don't drag me into this mess

**Murasakibara: **Aka-chin, food...

**Kuroko: **So noisy

* * *

**- How's Chapter 3? Is it okay? Introduction chapters are over, and now for the real chapters to come! -**

**- Review, Rate, Follow, Stalk, and Kidnap. Now on to my other stories! -**


End file.
